Flu time
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Elena is sick. Is there anything which makes her feel better? Delena fluff one shot.


**Hi guys! It's my new and actually first one shot. I hope you like it. Read and leave a review, please ;**

**LuckyFreak**

„Who the hell invented illnesses?!" Elena yelled. She has been sick for 4 days now. 4 days of coughing, sneezing, sore throat and watching idiotic reality shows in TV. She was alone, Damon had to go to Italy, because someone found some of his stuff. Caroline was calling every day, but she didn't want to get sick either, so she decided not to visit her friend. Bonnie was too busy with learning new spells to even call and Jeremy practically moved with Bonnie. So, no one visited her. Not a single person. It was always like that. God, Elena hated being sick. She looked at book shelves she had in her room, but nothing caught her attention. So, Elena got back to bed and turned on TV. She was switching channels, but there was nothing interesting, so she turned it off. She groaned and looked at her window. It was beautiful summer day, and Elena was in bed. It was so unfair. Suddenly, someone knocked. Elena groaned again and went downstairs.

„What?!" she said opening the door.

„Yes, kitten, I missed you too." Damon said with a smirk. Elena smiled widely and jumped in his arms.

„You're back! Finally!" she squeaked. Damon laughed and hugged her back. Then, he looked at her.

„What's going on? You're pale. And you have a fever." He noticed and pushed her back inside her house.

„I would say I'm just happy to see you, but you won't believe it. So, I have a flu, I feel like crap and no one wants to visit me. And I am bored. And there's nothing interesting in TV." She said going back to bed and taking cup of tea, which was standing on the table. She coughed and sighed „I think I may be dying. I give up. It's too much for me. I feel like I'm dying. If I am, snap my neck. It will be more pleasurable way of dying than this." Damon rolled his eyes.

„An Original vampire wants to kill you, your boyfriend is a vampire, your bestfriend is a witch, other friend is a hybrid and a flu is too much for you?" He said with a smirk looking at her and laid next to her. She snuggled up and rested her head on his chest.

„Yeah, but you and Bonnie and Tyler aren't as tiring as cough. And Klaus is out of town, so I don't give a damn about him." She said and sniffed."KILL ME!" She yelled into his chest and Damon stroked her back, chuckling. He took a pilot and started to switch channels."I told you, there is nothing interesting in TV. Only stupid reality shows or idiotic programmes about supermodels. Ugh, please, turn it off." She said and closed her eyes. Damon didn't listen and kept on searching something interesting

„Yes! I knew you must have it! Comedy Central!" he said with a smile. Elena opened her eyes and looked.

„That's 70's Show. What the hell is this?" she asked. Damon made himself more comfortable and hugged Elena tightly.

„One of the best TV Shows ever. I think only How I Met Your Mother is better. And The Big Bang Theory." he said, smiling „Great! It's a day with Barney!" Elena looked at him, waiting for explanation. He rolled his eyes. „It means that they are going to play How I Met Your Mother all day. It will be 10 episodes. Great. „ He smiled. Elena started to watching with him. After one episode they were laughing together.

„Okay, I want to marry Barney Stinson." Elena said. „It would be Legen..."

„Wait for it!" Damon said.

„dary!" They laughed. „How the hell I have never seen these shows? I mean, if TBBT is as good as HIMYM, then I've just lost my private life. Sorry, babe, Barney wins with you. Actually, he's a lot like you. He's charming, hot as hell, every girl wants him, he loves the one girl, but tries to hide it." Elena said and Damon smiled.

„Yeah, well, I'm not hiding my feeling anymore, am I?" He said and kissed Elena deeply. She broke the kiss immediately.

„No, I'm sick and I look awful and I haven't brushed my teeth for 2 days!" She said but Damon ignored it and kissed her again.

„I still think, that you are the sexiest" Another kiss „the hottest" Again „the sweetest" And again „and the most beautiful person in the world." Elena smiled and stroked his cheek.

„You're not so bad either" She laughed and kissed him.

5 hours later

„Crap, marathon's over..." Damon said and looked at Elena. She was sleeping, practically laying on his chest, hugging him. He tried to get up and go, but she woke up.

„No, don't go. You can stay." She said to him with a sleepy voice. „Please, stay. I feel better with you." Damon smiled and got back to her bed.

„Okay kitten, but you need to go back to sleep. I promise, I won't leave until you kick me out"

„Never" Elena said, falling back to sleep in strong arms of a guy she loved the most.


End file.
